A problem which has long prevailed in the refuse collection industry is the fact that some major manufacturers' transportation equipment is designed to handle only containers which are cooperatively designed to be picked up only by a truck and chassis utilizing a specific structure. The best example occurs relative to the well-known Dempster Brothers, Inc. system. Certain Dempster manufactured vehicle bodies are constructed to pick up only specifically designed Dempster manufactured containers.
Other major manufacturers in this industry have vehicle bodies and loading equipment which handle the most common design of containers but which are not equipped to pick-up the specially constructed Dempster containers.
To the owners of Dempster vehicle chassis, this represents a serious disadvantage in many market place circumstances by limiting their capability to service customers who have containers specifically designed to be picked up by Dempster type loading equipment.
The present invention provides a relatively inexpensive solution which provides very simple and expedient conversion of a Dempster type vehicle body to enable the user to service those containers which otherwise he would be unable to handle and thereby lose potential business.